mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2388
Mikey Episode Number: 2388 Date: Thursday, January 21, 1994 Sponsors: G, J, 15 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Song: Mother Brown had a Farm (15) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Mr. Johnson is at home when he calls for pizza delivery. Naturally, the delivery comes by way of Grover who keeps messing things up because he's not listening to the order. He brings a carpenter's saw and a potted flower attached to his head as a result of cutting Mr. Johnson off mid-sentence. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|David sings "Who You Looking at Tiger?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster drink milk and they suddenly run out. Then, they decide to recycle it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Baby Bop, Min, Shawn, Derek, and Kathy play "Ten Little Monsters" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cecille sings "I'm Gonna Get to You". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"J Friends" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Planet J / j |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Hal Schafer & The Kidsongs Kids sings “The Candy Man” This airing features the opening line from Sammy Davis, Jr. before Hal and the kids start singing |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Herry and John-John demonstrate loud and soft. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Luci. Min & Shawn sings "Skating, Skating" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Beginning, Middle, End" Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Anything Muppets sing "Oh, G" in praise of the letter |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|G/g musical notes (Gordon voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Old bottles are made into new bottles at a recycling plant Music: "Black Eyed Peas" by Graham Preskett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Panel Discussion: Is Conversation a Dying Art? (with Rita Moreno) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Wish You Were Here Big Bird finds himself in Phoenix, Arizona, where he hangs out with Diego and his family. He learns that cacti can survive the hot, dry weather, and is treated to birdseed burritos at a picnic with the family later on. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sing "The Lion Tamer" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: The Taming of the Shoe |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box "G" animation |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit's Lectures: Kermit (in a black background) tries to demonstrate what round is, with the help of a wisecracking ball. He introduces Kermit to his "daddy," a basketball. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Cookie Monster try to figure out with box will fit Bert's new hat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Bein' a Pig." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Chris Finch sings "Act Naturally" as he grows up to be the movie star |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Aliens vacation on Earth for an afternoon, but they litter. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Herry Monster announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Ernie, his Rubber Duckie, and Bert next to the Sesame Street sign while Grover and Cookie Monster hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide